Due to incompletion in structural designs, most conventional paperboard cutting machines could be used to cut paperboards in smaller sizes only; for paperboards in larger dimensions, it is difficult to cut them into desired pattern by only one step. Moreover, what is to be noted is most conventional paperboard cutting machines require skilled and experienced workers or operators to feed paperboards to be cut and to collect cut paperboards lest the workers' hands should be carelessly injured during operation of the machines.